Darling Raven Daring Nikki 8-I Would Die 4 U
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: part 8 of my series


**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 8-I Would Die 4 U**

*1*

The next day Elrich picks up the penthouse phone as it rings. "I thought I told the front desk not to disturb me."

"Sorry sir-but I thought you would like to know that the D. A. has arrived with the police and are on their way up to the penthouse with an arrest warrant."

"Thank you." Elrich quickly gets up and takes a gun from the drawer of the bedside table along with a set of keys. He pauses only to grab a pair of shoes and trench coat before he heads down the private service elevator to the parking garage. He winces from the pain as he quickly runs over to a red sports car and gets behind the wheel. Starting the car he drives out at a steady pace to keep from drawing attention to himself before he picks up his cell phone and dials the club. "Why in the hell didn't anyone call me? Someone had to know that the D. A. was about to make his move."

The scheduler hesitates before answering. "Sorry-sir we have had our hands full here in Sonja disappeared last night with all the money in the vault."

"What do you mean Sonja disappeared with all the money?" He pounds his fist against the steering wheel. "DAMNIT!" Elrich tries to calm down. "You better get out while you can-its only a matter of time before police show up to shut the club down. Where's Nikki?"

"She left two days ago shopping with Charlie to take care of the baby. Th-They never came back sir."

He grips the phone tight enough to crack the casing. Elrich slams the phone onto the dashboard hard enough to break it. He has to force himself to calm down and drive carefully. He takes several deep breaths as he stops at a red light. In his agitated state he doesn't notice a dark colored SUV pull out from the parked cars lining the curb following him as he drives away as the light turns green. He makes a turn driving into the neighborhood where the limo driver spotted Raven and Kilowatt which lead to their capture. He is sure they returned wherever it was they were staying before they were captured. Elrich finds himself wondering again if Nikki was nothing but an act put on by Raven to leak information that lead to his downfall. She had her nose in the system when she brought in all the guys to work at the club and a phone on which she or her boy toy could have made calls to leak out information.

*1*

Nearly half an hour later Raven looks out the window spying a red sports car slowing down before parking in an empty space down the street. She shivers remembering that was very close to the area where she and Kilowatt were captured when Candy was used as bait for Elrich's trap.

Kilowatt turns to Raven as he puts Arella down for her nap. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think Arella likes you better than me."

"She just needs to get used to you that's all." Kilowatt crosses the room and wraps his arms around Raven. It feels so good to have her back again.

Raven leans into Kilowatt's embrace. "I'm so glad we got away from that place."

"Yeah-me too."

"We might not have if it weren't for Nikki's plan to get back at Elrich upsetting the other emoticlones and allowing me to take control again."

They both turn to the TV which plays low in the background as a breaking news bulletin comes on. Kilowatt holds Raven tighter as the pictures being broadcast show a police raid on the club. Both of them stand speechless as the news anchor describes what is happening at the scene.

Finally Kilowatt finds his voice. "Looks like you got us out just in time."

-1-

Elrich takes a brief look around. He is sure that Raven aka Nikki and her boy toy are somewhere in the area and he will find them if he has to go knocking on every door in the neighborhood until he finds them-and when he does he intends to make them pay. As Elrich checks his gun to make sure it is loaded he fails to notice the SUV pulling to a stop beside him. He looks up only as the car door is pulled open.

"I warned you to stay away from her and here you are out searching for her instead of running to save your sorry hide. You are the only one going to die here tonight big brother."

Before Elrich can reply or even raise his gun another is pressed to his temple and triggered.

The shooter quickly swaps guns placing the one used to kill him in his hand before getting back in the SUV and driving away before people come to investigate the gunshot.

-1-

Both Raven and Kilowatt's attention is drawn from the TV by the gunshot. They look at each other as Kilowatt pulls her away from the window.

She looks up at him-they haven't exactly played the heroes in a very long time. "Should we...?"

"...Maybe its best if we just call the police and report gunfire in the neighborhood. We probably shouldn't be seen out and about just yet."

*1*

Terra waits up for Nightwing and Geo Force who return early the next morning from their nightly patrols. "You all missed the big news."

"What big news?" asks Geo Force turning toward his sister.

Terra looks first to her brother then Nightwing. "Sonja was nowhere to be found after the raid on the club. She apparently skipped down with the money and the stars of the club."

"That's the big news?" Nightwing crosses the room ready head to bed but he stops when Terra speaks again.

"Elrich was found dead from an apparent suicide. He skipped out on police who came to arrest him and drove halfway across the city only to kill himself. I talked to Kilowatt not long after he and Raven heard a gunshot down the street from the apartment."

Nightwing turns around. "Did he know they were in the area?"

"No one knows what he was doing there at this point. Maybe he just decided to stop and take his own life before police caught up to him. He is not the type of guy that could handle rotting away in prison. Its over-but it seems kind of bittersweet that the two responsible for the whole venture aren't around to take the blame."

-1-

Kilowatt gets up when he awakens to find Raven not in bed. "Rae?" He gets up to find her standing in front of the window. "What are you doing up?"

Raven turns toward Kilowatt. "I don't think he came out here to kill himself. I think he came looking for us and someone killed him before he could start his search."

"Do you think it was his sister?"

"She did threaten to kill him if he came anywhere near Nikki again."

"It all coming to this isn't going to be easy to deal with-but it won't do anyone any good to dwell on it."

"He was a monster-but a part of me feels sorry for him and that it had to end this way-despite what he did to me...both of me."

Kilowatt takes Raven into his arms and holds her tight. He knows that deep down she is still hurting from what happened to her at Elrich's hands and that may be something that she never fully gets over. He makes a silent vow to always be there whichever version of herself that surfaces.

* * *

><p>READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.<p> 


End file.
